


A Simple Touch

by HunterCas (sherlockian4evr)



Series: Dean ans Cas Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Dean and Cas Bingo (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, For: grace kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Spanking, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/HunterCas
Summary: Every time Castiel uses his Grace on Dean, the hunter is left hot and bothered. Something has to change.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean ans Cas Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	A Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

It happened every time. Every damn time. Whenever Cas used his grace to heal Dean, the hunter got a hard-on. It was usually a really beefy boner, too, one that made Dean rethink wearing his jeans so tight. He usually did a good job at hiding his little problem. Wait. Little? Ha! It wasn’t little at all, thank-you-very-much.

This time wasn’t any different than all the rest, except it must have been, because the angel paused as he withdrew his fingers from Dean's forehead.

“Dean, you’re aroused,” Cas said, with a familiar head tilt.

The hunter blushed and looked away. “No, I’m not,” he said, sputtering. He stood and took a couple of steps away, turning his back on Cas.

“Yes, yes you are.” The angel sounded certain. “You look like you do when you’re about to pick up one of those women at a bar.”

Dean groaned. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“Now that is a disappointment, Dean.” Cas said, putting his hands in the pockets of his overcoat.

“Wh- What?” the hunter sputtered, turning to face Cas. He was sure he had misunderstood something. Surely the angel didn’t mean…

“Since you value sex so highly, I have become curious about this aspect of human existence,” Cas said. “Of course, one can only infer so much from watching porn.”

Dean's face grew heated and his jeans grew tighter.

“I’m still unsure about the pizza man,” the angel mused aloud. “I had hoped you would assist me more directly in my search for knowledge, but-”

“Yes!” the hunter shouted, pointing at Cas. “I would be more than happy to. Right now.” He looked around the dilapidated barn and winced. He wouldn’t mind getting off right here, but he knew this would be Cas' first time. He deserved something better. Luckily Sam was three states away. “No, back at the motel. Come…” There was a flutter of wings and the scenery changed. “…on” he finished in the dingy motel room. Even that had Dean straining at his fly.

“How do we start?” Cas asked.

“Getting our clothes off would help,” the hunter said, already undoing his zip. He had his jeans off before he realized the angel was just standing there. Hopping on one foot as he removed his socks, he asked, “Why aren't you undressing?”

“I was watching you, Dean,” Cas said calmly. “I have seen many humans in their natural state, but I have always admired your form above all others.”

The hunter wasn't sure, but he thought Cas had just called him sexy in Cas speak. “Um, thanks.” He pulled off his shirt and threw it aside, then he approached the angel. “But this,” he tugged at Cas' coat, “and all the rest really needs to go.” And right now if his dick had its way.

Dean removed the angel's overcoat and threw it aside, then he started to remove Cas' tie. He, paused and instead used it to pull the angel in for a kiss. It was awkward at first, the angel not responding. Eventually, Cas started copying Dean's actions and the kiss became sloppy and heated. The angel was a fast learner.

When they broke apart, Cas chased the hunter's lips. “I liked that. Again.”

Dean laughed and obliged him. Their lips crashed together. The hunter's tongue invaded Cas' mouth, mapping out every ridge. It seemed to go on forever, Dean's naked body pressed against the angel's clothed one.

This time, when they separated, Dean removed Cas' tie. They were both flushed and eager. The angel stood there while Dean stripped him of the rest of his clothes. The hunter was pleasantly surprised to see that Cas had a lovely dick that was just as hard as his own.

“Is this when you do what the pizza man did?” the angel asked, curious.

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it without speaking. The thought of having Cas over his lap and spanking him… Yeah. That was just… “Do you really want that?”

“I would like to understand it, yes,” the angel replied.

“Alright.” The hunter sat on the nearby bed and grabbed Cas' wrist, pulling him over his lap.

The angel wriggled a bit, trying to get settled. It only served to rub his dick against Dean's thigh. That didn’t help matters any as the hunter's own dick was pressed against Cas' side and responded to the friction. “Fuck! Stay still, Cas. You’re killing me!”

“I'm sorry,” the angel said, having settled into position.

Dean took a deep breath. “It’s fine. Are you ready?” he asked, his hand hovering over Cas' ass.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas replied.

The hunter cupped Cas' ass cheek, a thrill running through him, then he raised his hand and brought it down with a loud smack.

The angel let out a moan at the sting, surprised by how it went straight to his dick. He didn’t understand why it felt so good, but it did. “Again, please,” he said, his voice even huskier than normal.

Dean obliged, letting his hand fall in a shower of blows. Each time contact was made, Cas let out the most delightful sounds. The hunter was being drive mad by them.

Finally, the angel said, “Dean, I think I need your hand on my dick now.”

Dean heartily agreed. He needed relief himself. He leaned back on the bed, pulling Cas with him. They ended up with the angel atop Dean. The hunter rolled them onto their sides and reached between them, taking them both in hand.

Dean started stroking them together, cheered on by the angel's moans and sighs of pleasure. Soon, Cas was a complete mess.

“Dean, close your eyes!” Cas shouted.

The hunter managed it just on time. No sooner had he closed his eyes than Cas came, blinding light shooting from his eyes, mouth, and fingertips.

Even with his eyes closed, Dean could feel the warmth of the angel's grace envelop him. It tipped him over the edge and he, too, came, calling out Cas' name.

When they both came down, they lay there in one another's arms, completely spent.

Eventually, Cas spoke. “I think I understand about the pizza man now, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
